


Cherry Sweet

by pretzelmintz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ABSOLUTELY NO NSFW, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu and Kirumi Tojo: two wonderful ladies.They just can't seem to stay apart, no matter what reality they're in.//Kirukaede, taking place in different settings! You can request a prompt in the comments!





	1. Girlfriend Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi gets the same job as Kaede, in a little office. They decide to keep their relationship a secret until they're ready.
> 
>  
> 
> They should've known that wouldn't work too well.

Tsumugi calls for their attention one early morning. The usual buzz of the office dies down as everyone looks up at the blue haired girl.

“Everyone, we have a new employee with us today, taking Mahiru’s place.”

Kaede continues to type away, but still paying attention.

“Her name is Kirumi Tojo, and she should be here in a few minutes!”

Kaede smiles.

“Alright, that’s it! You can resume.”

And everyone does just that, but there’s a buzz of curiosity in the office now. Kaede is vaguely aware of her co-worker, Kokichi Oma’s, presence at her desk. He hoists himself up to sit on it, and Kaede decides it isn’t worth chastising over.

“What do you think this new girl’s gonna be like?” he asks, grinning.

Kaede resists the urge to say _smart, talented, beautiful,_ and instead says, “I don’t know. Guess we’ll just have to wait-”

At that moment, someone walks into the office, and Kaede bites back a smirk.

Tsumugi appears to great Kirumi, who’s dressed in a dashing suit and tie, hair falling elegantly over her face.

“Ah, Tojo, wonderful to see you!” she beams. “Allow me to show you to your desk…”

 

//

 

“I have a few final things to do here,” says Kirumi, cleaning the counter, “so go ahead without me. Besides, it would be odd for both of us to arrive at the exact same time.”

Kaede, busy stuffing her bag, looks up. “You sure about this?”

“If you mean keeping our relationship out of the workplace, then yes. Are you… disappointed?”

Kaede thinks for a moment. “Nah. But, it’s a shame I won’t be able to grab a megaphone and scream, “I love my girlfriend!” to everyone in the office.”

Kirumi blinks. “You’ve never done that before.”

“Because we don’t own a megaphone. If we did, I’d be waking up the city every morning by screaming out the window.”

“Then I’m glad we don’t own one.”

Kaede giggled, and so did Kirumi. The blonde kissed Kirumi on the cheek before walking to the door of their apartment.”

“See you at work, love! I mean, _colleague_.”

Kirumi rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Waving, Kaede headed out.

 

//

 

Twenty minutes after her arrival, Kirumi visits her desk. Kaede looks up.

“So much for keeping it low.”

Kirumi frowns. “I’m just visiting your desk, as a colleague. Is that so wrong?”

“And what if I were to dip and kiss you right here right now, _as a colleague_?”

“Kaede!”

She laughs, and as she always does, Kirumi follows.

“So, did you need anything?”

“No, just visiting.”

“Wow.” then she catches something in the corner of her eye.

Shuichi Saihara. Watching.

“Saihara’s looking.”

“Ah.”

“Let me just give you one of my papers so this isn’t suspicious.”

“That would be wise.”

So Kaede fishes a random sheet of paper and gives it to Kirumi, who _bows_.

“I’ll be off, _colleague_.”

“Of course. See you around, _colleague_.”

Kirumi giggles, and Kaede can’t suppress a blush. Her laugh is just too cute. Then, as she’s leaving, Kirumi subtly winks at her.

Kaede practically melts into her chair but resumes her work.

Until she’s interrupted again.

This time, the tall, purple haired Kaito Momota is at her side, Giving her a look. Kaede groans and turns to him.

“What is it?”

He grins.

“So, Tojo, huh?”

He’s looking at her like she’s supposed to know what he means, but she doesn’t. So she stares.

Kaito smiles wider. “You were really chatting it up, huh?”

For a moment, Kaede thinks they’ve been discovered. She blinks.

“You’ve only known her for one day and you’re already crushing on her!”

Kaede opens her mouth to defend herself, but freezes.

Oh.

OH.

She almost laughs.

“You think I’ve got a crush on her?” Kaede asks, amusement evident in her voice.

“You were a blushing mess when she winked at you!”

“Because a pretty lady _winked_ at me.”

She shuts her mouth. Kaito snorts.

“You think she’s pretty! You _totally_ have a crush on her!”

“Well, obviously she’s pretty! I’m not _blind_!”

It’s hard defending yourself when you’re accused of crushing on your girlfriend.

“Well, if you want my advice, I think you should wait a bit before you shoot your shot.”

“I DON’T-” Kaede begins to say, but she stops when she realizes she got the attention of some of her colleagues.

Tenko Chabashira rushes over, angrily glaring at Kaito. “Akamatsu! Is Momota terrorizing you?” she glares harder. “He better not be!”

“No, it’s-”

“What’s happening here?” Shuichi appears with Kokichi by his side. The smaller boy has his arms behind his head and is grinning maliciously.

“I heard Chabashira yelling. She gonna beat up Momota? Please say yes.”

Kaito growls. “No, no! We were just talking about how Akamatsu has a crush on Tojo-”

They all gasp. Kaede feels like burying her head in her hands.

“Really?!” Tenko yells. “Akamatsu, why didn’t you tell me?!”

Kaede can’t say anything, since everyone is speaking at once. This goes on until Tsumugi interrupts them.

“What’s going on? You should be working.”

Shuichi speaks up sheepishly. “Sorry, Shirogane!” he practically drags Kaito and Kokichi away. Tenko shoots her some finger guns before leaving as well.

“Thank you, Shirogane.” Kaede sighs with relief.

“No worries.” she responds. As she turns to leave, she says, “Just wanted to remind you that this office doesn’t have a no relationship policy.” she winks.

Kaede doesn’t know whether to laugh or slam her head on her desk.

 

//

 

Kirumi had left before Kaede, so when the blonde walks into the apartment Kirumi was already making dinner.

“Hey, Kirumi.”

She turns around to smile at her. “Hello, love.”

Kaede puts her bag down and walks over to stand next to her. “How did you like your first day?”

“It was quite alright. Your friends sure are a special bunch. What about you?”

“Oh, the usual. Except Kaito thinks I have a crush on you.”

Kirumi pauses and goes silent. After a while, she says, “Well, I’d hope so. I’m your girlfriend.”

Kaede laughs. “They saw our conversation. The whole office was teasing me about it. Shirogane even reminded me that the office doesn’t have a no relationship policy.”

Kirumi looks amused.

“Do you still want to keep it a secret?” Kaede asks.

“I… yes. I’m not ashamed of you, it’s just…”

Kaede hugs her waist. “No, I understand. If you want, we’ll stay quiet.” then she looks up at her. “But here, I can show as much affection as I want. Right?”

The taller girl smiles. “What am I supposed to say? No?”

 

//

 

It’s been two weeks, and the two girls are successfully hiding their relationship. Her friends are still relentlessly teasing her about her “crush”, but otherwise everything is going well.

Until she slips.

It happens during lunch break one day. Kaede is eating with her usual group, Kaito, Shuichi, Tenko, and Kokichi, when Kaito asks for the papers he’d given her.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I haven’t gotten to them yet. I’ve been working on the papers Kirumi had given me just before.”

It takes her a full minute before she notices that they’re staying at her, wide eyed.

 _Shit_.

Kokichi breaks first. “Wow, first name basis already? You aren’t even dating yet!” he snickers.

 _Funny you should say that_.

“Gee, Akamatsu, you really do have it bad.” comments Shuichi. Tenko leans forwards, eyes shining.

“You really need to make a move! It’s been two weeks! She’s at your desk every day, flirting with you! It’s obvious she likes you back!”

_Well, I sure hope she does, otherwise we’re going to have to have a talk._

“I agree with Chabs!” announces Kaito, while Tenko glares at him. “Ask her out to dinner tonight!”

Kaede thinks for a moment. She and Kirumi hadn’t gone out together in a while. Maybe this was a chance she should take.

Kirumi had volunteered to leave first tonight. That gave her an idea.

Pretending to be nervous, Kaede said, “Yeah… maybe I should. Okay, I’ve decided.” she stood up. “I’m asking her out tonight.”

Kaito whooped, and Kokichi sighed and leaned back, mouthing _about time_!

Kaede couldn’t help but grin.

 

//

 

When Kirumi left the office, Kaede made her move. Her friends followed. They promised to watch.

As Kirumi stepped outside, Kaede waited until she was out of earshot before running after her. Kirumi turned around, surprised.

“Kaede? I thought I was going to leave first.”

“I know, but,” Kaede began quietly, “don’t look now, but the others are watching.”

“Ah. But why?”

“They convinced me to ask you out to dinner.” she explained.

“Oh.”

“So, you know, we haven’t gone out together in quite some time, I thought this was a good opportunity. So… will you go out with me?” she made sure to speak the last part louder, so the others could hear it clearly.

Kirumi seemed to get the message. “Yes, of course, _Akamatsu_.”

Kaede smiled. Then she remembered.

“Oh, and one more thing.”

“Hm?”

Without another word, she seized Kirumi, dipped her, and kissed her.

Kirumi recovered from shock quickly and held onto Kaede’s hair. It was a wonderful moment.

She got just the reaction she wanted. From where her friends were watching, she heard four gasps simultaneously.

They stayed like that for a while until Kaede felt it was time to separate, and when they did, breathing heavily, Kaede looked over to see her friends had disappeared.

Kirumi stared, bewildered, before she spoke. “I think you blew our cover.”

Kaede’s smile faltered. “Should I not have?”

“No, no, I…” Kirumi maneuvered her way back into a standing position. “I think I’m ready.”

Kaede beamed. “At last.” then she put her arms around Kirumi. “I love you, _Kirumi_.”

“And I love you, _Kaede_.”

After two weeks of calling each other _Akamatsu_ and  _Tojo_ , it was so good to hear.

 

//

 

The four quickly whisked into the office building, rattled.

“Did you see that?!”

“Damn, Akamatsu is smooth!”

Shuichi was shocked to silence. Tenko was nearly spazzing.

Their commotion got the attention of Himiko Yumeno, the tired eyes secretary. She looked up.

“Nyeh? What’s going on?”

Tenko calmed down long enough to say, “Akamatsu asked Tojo out! And they _kissed_!”

Kaito butted in. “After two weeks of pining!”

But Himiko showed no surprise. Instead, she cocked her head and said,

“Aren’t they dating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit  
> I fixed some mistakes, such as characters using first names for each other ^^
> 
> heres where I got the idea!!  
> https://peppermint-pretzels.tumblr.com/post/177390157166/buckysaur-positive-memes-the-couple-pretends


	2. Kiss Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple, unrelated kissing drabbles.
> 
>  
> 
> //Name | Setting/AU\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabbles are. really fun to write.
> 
> its kinda difficult to write when your friends are playing ram ranch on voice call. fucka y'all
> 
>  
> 
> school has started! I will try my best to get fic out as soon as possible. in fact, THBOK is updating this Friday! I will be COMPLETELY inactive both Saturday and Sunday, as I am at Cadet Camp and have no service nor free time.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

**//Morning | Domestic AU\\\**

 

Waking up in the arms of the one you love; there is no better feeling in Kirumi’s life. Early morning, barely conscious, she can feel the warmth of her girlfriend.

Kaede has her arms around her.

“Good morning,” Kaede mumbles.

“Have I awoken you?”

“Nah,” Kaede whispers in her ear, sending a tingle through her body. “I’ve been up the whole time. You just looked so peaceful, I couldn’t disturb you.”

Kaede kisses the back of her neck. Kirumi flinches at the touch. Kaede _knows_ she’s ticklish there.

Kaede relishes in her reaction, nuzzling her face into Kirumi’s neck until she caves and giggles.

 

 

 

**//Distraction | HPA/Chatfic AU\\\**

Kaede had been playing piano for hours now. Kirumi could hear her sweet melody from the piano room of her house.

Kirumi was currently staying at her house for the summer. Kaede had forbade her from doing too many chores, so she finally decided to pay the pianist a visit when she started another song.

“Kaede,” said Kirumi entering the room. “you’ve been at this for hours. It’s very late, maybe you should go to sleep.”

“I’m not that tired. I just started a new piece.”

“That’s lovely. Then you can continue tomorrow.” Kirumi walked over to sit down on the bench, right next to Kaede. The pianist barely noticed. She continued her sweet melody.

Kirumi frowned. Then, she leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Kaede snapped to attention.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I am pretty tired…”

Kirumi smirked. Worked like a charm, as always.

 

**//Neck | College/University AU\\\**

Kirumi yelped when Kaede’s lips connected with her neck. Kaede paused, looking up abruptly into Kirumi’s wide eyes.

“Are you ticklish?” she asked.

Kirumi was silent for a moment. “No…”

Kaede grinned, going back to Kirumi’s neck.

“Kaede- ahh- please, st-”

Kaede ignored her. Kirumi couldn’t pretend she wasn’t enjoying this.

 

**//Goodbye | Domestic AU\\\**

“I’m only leaving for two weeks, love.”

Standing in the busy airport, Kaede faced her girlfriend, expression sad. Kirumi was going to Europe to visit some relatives for a while.

“But it’ll feel like eternity without you.”

Kirumi giggled. “You’re very poetic. I’ll… miss you too.”

Kaede would have kissed her right then and there, but there were to many people around, so she settled on taking Kirumi’s hand and kissing it. Then, they hugged.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Kaede smiled sadly. “You better.”

**//Mistletoe |HPA AU\\\**

“Wow, look!” Kaede said suddenly, pointing upwards. Looking up, Kirumi noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging above. She smiled back at Kaede.

“What a coincidence!” Kaede said dramatically. “I guess that means we’ll have t-”

Kirumi silenced her with a kiss.

“I know you placed that there.” Kirumi said once they separated. “I knew you were leading me here.”

Kaede grinned. “You’re too smart.” she said, leaning in for another kiss.

Kirumi had no problem with that.

 

 

**//Dare | College/University AU\\\**

 

“I dare you to kiss Kirumi.”

Kaede flinched and immediately flushed, while Kokichi stared on with a shit eating grin. The others in the room began to chant.

Kaede made eye contact with the girl in question across the room, and she stared back, expression unreadable. Then, she walked forward toward Kaede.

“We’ll do it,” she said, addressing Kokichi, “only if you let us go into another room.”

A few people, namely gross seniors, booed, but Kokichi gave them the stink eye and nodded. “Yeah yeah, go ahead. Have fun!” he winked.

Kaede reluctantly stood up and followed her out into the hallway. Nervous, she turned to Kirumi, back to the wall.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” said Kaede. “We can just pretend-”

She was interrupted by Kirumi pushing her against the wall and kissing her. It didn’t take long for Kaede to get into it, curving her body into hers.

Once they separated, breathless, Kirumi turned away, flushing.

“There,” she huffed. “Just for the dare. No feelings, right?”

Kaede watched Kirumi walk back into the room. She felt the lips Kirumi kissed with her fingers.

 _Yeah,_ she thought. _No feelings._

 

 

 

**//Flirt | Band AU\\\**

“Kaede, you’ve been staring for twenty minutes. Just go talk to her.”

Kaito’s sharp words woke Kaede from her trance.

They’d just finished playing at the local bar, and were talking with the customers, when Kaede noticed a very pretty girl sitting at a table in the corner.

“I, uh…”

At that moment, said girl noticed her staring. Kaede slowly raised her hand and waved at her.

The stranger _blew her a kiss_.

“Oh my god.” whispered Kaede. The girl then beckoned her forward. Kaito smirked when Kaede started forward.

“Whipped.” he said.

“Shut up!”

 

 

**//Staring | College/University AU\\\**

It had started with homework.

Kaede and Kirumi were paired up to work on a project, so Kirumi was in Kaede’s dorm to get started on the project.

How they ended up two inches apart, staring into each other’s eyes, was anyone’s guess.

Kaede breathed heavily, eyes travelling to Kirumi’s lips.

_…I wanna kiss her._

Her brain formed no other thought. All she could think of was grabbing Kirumi’s hair in her hand and taking her waist.

After what seemed like hours, Kirumi finally spoke.

“So… are you going to kiss me or not?”

Kaede flinched. Then she quietly said, “…Do you want me too?”

Kirumi waited a moment. “I… wouldn’t hate it.”

“Neither would I.”

“…So…”

“So…?”

“…Should I kiss you?”

“Oh my god. Just do it!”

**//Chaos | College/University AU\\\**

“I can’t _believe_ this.” Kirumi said, exasperated.

The two girls were staring down at a shattered flower vase, having just been knocked off a shelf after things got a bit out of hand between the two of them.

Kaede shrugged. “Whoops.”

“I’ll get the broom.”

“No, wait!” Kaede said. “We’re bound to knock over more stuff afterwards. Let’s just finish and clean it all up at once!”

“I can’t believe _you_!”

“What?” Kaede laughed loudly.

**//Whisper | College/ University AU\\\**

“Are you sure about this?” Kirumi whispered, back against the wall.

Kaede nodded slowly, being the one pressing Kirumi into the wall. “Do you not want to?” she said quietly.

“That’s not it,” Kirumi clarified. “But… what if they hear us? Your dorm neighbours.”

Kaede shrugged. “So?”

“I… guess you’re right.”

“You don’t have to whisper. You can be as _loud_ as you want.”

Kirumi glared at her. “Unbelievable.”

“Hey!”

“Whatever.” she said finally, then, in a hoarse whisper, she added, “ _Kiss me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna get through the chapters I already have planned before I get to requests! I have 4 so far! Keep sending! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Request Rules:
> 
> -Absolutely NO NSFW. Kissing is okay, but nothing inappropriate.  
> -I decide if the prompt is okay or not.  
> -Don't request Crack prompts. Please.  
> -If your request is too vague, I might ask you to be more specific!  
> -You can request background ships if you'd like.  
> -You can request 2 at a time!
> 
> Also, join my danganronpa discord! I'm active a lot on there, and your request is more likely to be done if you request there!  
> https://discord.gg/Rh93KFS
> 
> You can request on my Tumblr as well!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiwikirumis


End file.
